121615 - Stuck?
03:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:43 -- 03:43 AT: hello! 03:43 AT: are you still in the archives? 03:43 AT: Hi. 03:44 AT: Yes. 03:44 AT: mmm 03:44 AT: Arri evidentlly intends to lleave me herre forr the rest of the twenty fourr hourrs. 03:48 AT: well 03:48 AT: i can't fault that logic i suppose 03:48 AT: mmm will you be alright? 03:48 AT: An excelllent question 03:51 AT: I reallly don't know. 03:51 AT: we can always play some games? 03:52 AT: i played chess earlier i wouldn't mind playing with you 03:52 AT: I mean 03:52 AT: Maybe 03:54 AT: i can keep you company i'm sure my team won't be going anywhere for a while 03:55 AT: Yeah 03:57 AT: the handmaidens may visit you? 03:57 AT: perhaps you can ask? 03:58 AT: Oh 03:58 AT: Right 04:00 AT: It's so darrk. 04:00 AT: ask for some lights then? 04:00 AT: Not quite llike that 04:03 AT: ?? 04:05 AT: Just 04:05 AT: LLooking out 04:05 AT: It's so darrk 04:12 AT: ooh 04:12 AT: in the void 04:12 AT: yes 04:12 AT: I don't llike it. 04:16 AT: mmm i didn't much like it either but 04:16 AT: well regardless you won't have to be there long 04:16 AT: I know. 04:17 AT: I coullld prrobablly slleep if I reallly wanted to 04:17 AT: Prrospit is much brrighterr 04:17 AT: oh are you awake there? 04:18 AT: Yes 04:18 AT: oooh! a nap wouldn't be bad then yes 04:18 AT: what's it likee? 04:18 AT: Do you reallly think I can just 04:18 AT: Slleep herre. 04:19 AT: well if you get comfortable enough 04:19 AT: treat it as a small vacation from your team? 04:19 AT: I can't just take a vacation frrom them 04:19 AT: They're my responsibillity 04:20 AT: every leader needs a bit of a vacation 04:20 AT: i'll take care of watching them while you're gone okay? 04:20 AT: How? 04:21 AT: how else by bringing them all up to speed and sending them back to lilah 04:21 AT: i need to speak with arty as well so 04:21 AT: Right 04:22 AT: Okay. 04:24 AT: :) 04:30 AT: I guess I'm herre eitherr way forr a bit 04:36 AT: yes you are but you aren't alone 04:50 AT: nyarla's trying to supplant my deal 05:26 AT: I mean of courrse he woulld trry 05:27 AT: i'm going to hurt him 05:27 AT: Why 05:28 AT: he's pulling the empress card on me 05:28 AT: and STILL 05:28 AT: still 05:28 AT: questioning 05:28 AT: my 05:28 AT: choice 05:28 AT: that's not how this work 05:28 AT: The choice is made. 05:29 AT: yes 05:29 AT: it is 05:29 AT: And I'm going to stand behind yourr choice. 05:30 AT: thank you 05:30 AT: Unlless it's abused 05:30 AT: In which case I'm going to have a prrobllem with Arri 05:30 AT: i don't plan on blowing through twelves uses any time soon 05:31 AT: Of courrse 05:32 AT: it's very irritating does he want me to be an empress or not 05:32 AT: because i can and he won't like it 05:33 AT: ... I'm stilll going to suggest that we not define any absollute lleaderr. 05:33 AT: yes i'm in agreement with that 05:33 AT: and i thought he was as well 05:34 AT: so i'm rather offput currently about this entire train of thought 05:34 AT: What is it? 05:34 AT: just the empress one 05:34 AT: and that he seems to consider me the leader 05:34 AT: but doesn't seem to respect that 05:36 AT: I mean of courrse he doesn't. 05:40 AT: Ugh 05:40 AT: I have a headache. 05:40 AT: ?? 05:40 AT: Alllll of this 05:40 AT: do you have anything for it? 05:40 AT: oh 05:42 AT: I coulld prrobablly ask the terrrorrs forr something. 05:42 AT: Obviouslly. 05:45 AT: pfft they might take that as asking for a deal 05:45 AT: i would ask libby or the handmaidens 05:46 AT: Welll of courrse they woulld 05:46 AT: It's theirr naturre 05:48 AT: it is 05:48 AT: I mean I guess I'm just supposed to 05:48 AT: Sit herre 05:48 AT: Doing nothing 05:48 AT: Untill Arri comes back, I guess 05:49 AT: well we are supposed to be discussing the deal 05:49 AT: i have a few ideas but well log 05:50 AT: I can't do that 05:50 AT: discuss the deal? 05:50 AT: I can't make it 05:50 AT: aaaah 05:50 AT: You know who I am 05:50 AT: i know 05:50 AT: well it seems you may not have to 05:50 AT: What? 05:51 AT: nyarla is talking to ari 05:52 AT: i don't trust him making a deal currently but 05:52 AT: I know. 05:52 AT: sigh 05:52 AT: oh is he there? or has he told you 05:52 AT: He's tallking to me right now 05:53 AT: oh i did feel the rule break 05:53 AT: how's that going 05:53 AT: It's going fine 05:56 AT: I'm getting angrry 05:58 AT: talking to him? 05:58 AT: No 05:58 AT: Being stuck herre 05:58 AT: aah i'm sorry 05:58 AT: i did ask for the limit i thought we'd all be sent back though 05:59 AT: This is why I was assuming the worrst 05:59 AT: i understand 05:59 AT: mmm 05:59 AT: i guess we should assume it's like the genies in those stories 06:00 AT: you have to be specific so there isn't a loophole 06:01 AT: Yes. 06:01 AT: That was the goall 06:02 AT: lesson learned then 06:03 AT: Too much time 06:03 AT: mm? 06:04 AT: Twenty fourrr hourrs. 06:05 AT: yes it is 06:15 AT: Yeah 09:06 -- atypicalTyrant AT You feel the rule she originally placed on you being lifted. -- 09:16 AT: It's done, then? 09:16 AT: the rule? yes 09:28 AT: Welll 09:28 AT: Okay 11:17 AT: i think i'm going to take a nap i'll talk to you later lorrea! 11:17 AT: <> 11:17 AT: <> 11:17 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:17 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha